Exiled
by Ina Beana
Summary: Max is Exiled from the flock.She goes to the school, and later escapes with Cali. Can she ever forgive the flock? Will they do what they did before, again? FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Exile

Chapter One

By Lina

Maximum Ride characters don't belong to me.

I stood. I felt emotionless, uncaring, and torn apart. My one and only weakness, my flock, was ripping me to shreds. I could hear no longer as my brain literally shut down. All I has heard was, "We think you should leave" and nothing else. I rocked back on my heels, bent my knees and jumped into the air while snapping my wings out. I quickly gained altitude. My eyes did not see, and my skin did not feel. My senses did not register anything. There was only one thought.

_Exiled._

I didn't cry, because I still am the Maximum Ride, but I knew that this would most probably be my demise. I flew not caring where I was going and letting my internal self determine the destination. It could have been mere minutes or weeks, but I soon found myself coming to a steady landing and slowly walking forward. I hummed a low pitch, my way of showing approval, as I approached my greatest fear. The place where I was created now stood before me. The School.

I went forward and rang the doorbell. Never had I ever rung it before. It was either an air vent or an explosive blowing a hole in the ground. On any given day I would have smirked, but not today. I had nothing to live for anymore. They didn't care. They had simply crushed my heart and watched as I left.

"Aha. There you are. I was expecting you to be here soon." Jeb had answered the door. He glanced behind me. I followed his gaze to see five bird kids coming our way. I turned towards Jeb with lifeless eyes.

"They can't get in. The outside is impenetrable to the bombs. No vents. You'll be safe from them. I'm not sure about the other scientists though." He frowned, and quickly pulled me inside, shutting the thick glass doors. Why glass? Well, probably because I was now looking at the desperate faces of the flock screaming, yelling, and trying to destroy the glass. I saw a bomb get stuck on the outside of the door and they all backed away. I did so too, and Jeb shut the Bomb-proof metal doors. How did I know these details? Jeb was explaining to me how impenetrable the School now was. I couldn't even hear the flock outside.

"Here. I'll show you to your new room." He turned to the left, me trailing behind him.

Along the way I looked left and right. All of the new holding quarters for experiments had the ridiculously thick glass. So, I could see each face staring at me through the glass. However, my brain was still shut down and so I couldn't register any faces as I just went on, emotionless. It felt like I had no soul anymore.

"Here you are Max." Jeb smiled a little and walked away, trusting me to go into my room. I walked in to see a nice little setup. It was like a regular room, the walls even painted a soft green with soft, almost unseen, yellow splotches. It was a welcoming little atmosphere. I even had a desk with a laptop on it. I'd probably never use it though. I lay down on my new bed. There being no windows, I only had artificial light. However, knowing that I was going to sleep, it was shut off and I slipped into a nightmare reliving the events which had only just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Exile

Chapter Two

By Lina

… I slipped into a nightmare reliving the events which had only just happened.

I awoke the next day to a crazy rumble. Having lost the ability to care, I simply sat up and looked to where my head had recently lay. There lay a little kitten. Under it, I saw an envelope. Carefully reaching under the little fuzz ball, I took the envelope without waking it.

_Dear Max,_

_You do not know me yet, but I am sure you will soon meet me. I thought it would be nice for you to have a little companion who would assuredly never willingly leave your side. Ever. There is another with a similar companion. I know that you two will meet someday and together, you will set everything right. You're not meant to be in despair, Maximum Ride._

I looked back to the kitten, and even though the Flock, my only love, had kicked me out only yesterday, I couldn't help the microscopic upturn at the corners of my mouth as I looked at it. I flipped the letter over, checking the back for no apparent reason, and there it read…

_It's a she._

Well, now I don't have to keep saying 'it'. Hmm. What to name the little fuzz ball…

As if knowing I was thinking about her, the little kitten mewed and opened its little eyes as it rolled onto its belly and looked at me. Aw man. Talk about puppy eyes cute, they were nothing compared to this. The thought of Angel and Nudge and their puppy eyes took a stab at my heart and I winced at the memory. The little kitten mewed, recognizing I was in pain, and I looked at her. She was a little orange striped tabby. Typical, but still oh so adorable. I leaned over and took her in my hands.

"Companions for life." I muttered. And I tapped into the deep memory banks of my brain to think of the perfect name. "Latin Latin Latin… ugh." I looked at her and rubbed her little tummy, causing her to purr up a storm. I giggled. Already, I felt memories of the flock slipping into a vault, to remain untapped and untouched for a long time.

_Parim Amicus. Little Friend. _An unknown voice spoke into my mind.

"Friend…" I pondered. "How about, Amicia?" The kitten mewed loudly and batted with its paws as it nodded. Yes, nodded. In my life, Nodding Kitten = Normal.

"Max! Time for experimentation time! And I now feel like a horrible person!" I looked up at the door. A young woman stood there, looking at me and pointing at her clipboard while grimacing. It seems like the School has changed a good amount since I was last held captive here. Then again, this time around, I was here because I wanted to be. I looked at Amicia. She seemed to smile at me, as she rolled out of my hands and onto the bed. She almost instantly fell asleep again. I turned and nodded to the lady outside my door. I walked out and we turned to the left and continued down the hall.

"We don't do cruel experiments anymore. Or at least, that's what those bastards tell me." She smirked and looked at me. "We try to find weaknesses and eliminate them. I don't really have a personal opinion on it, but I guess its okay. Not saying that they don't cause immense pain. Just that the pain isn't for their sick goal of 'having fun'." She looked at the ground, frowning. I grunted to show I agreed and approved of what she was saying. We stopped outside thick metal doors.

"Well, here's your current hellish destination." She smiled the tiniest bit. "I'll be meeting you here after and helping you back to your room." She walked away, leaving me to face what was coming. The doors slid open (all the doors are sliding doors dunno why) and I slowly walked in to see a treadmill. I sighed inside as I stepped onto it.

"Well, we don't electrocute you. You just go for as long as you can so we can see if it would be beneficial to enhance your leg muscles or not." A man in a, get this, blue coat said to me. I smirked just a bit, amused at the color change.

I started at a jog, getting my muscles warmed up a bit, and then I kicked it into high gear and sprinted for a total of, unbelievably, 7 hours. I'd never done that WITH the electrocuting crap.

"Wow. Well Max, I think we're all done here," The man told me.

I nodded and walked out the doors to see the lady waiting for me there. She nodded, and began to lead me back to my room. I decided, since she seemed to be a nice enough person, I'd ask her for her name.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her. She seemed surprised that I was talking to her, but answered anyways.

"Alana." She smiled timidly as we reached my room. I gave a small smile back, and walked into my room.

"MEWWWWW!"

"Hello Amicia. How are you doing?" I smiled. She was so adorable.

"Mew." She jumped onto me, using her little claws to hold onto my jeans. I grunted. Not a very pleasant greeting, but still a heartfelt one. I pulled her off of my pants and cradled her as I rubbed my face into her soft fur. I could live this way. But I wonder, how long will I be here?

****** Time Lapse of 7 months******

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. Already, memories before my arrival here had been safely filed away. I didn't need that crap so my brain had adjusted to my needs and wants.

"_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's 2 o'clock _

_And I'm waking up alone._

_Where have you been?"_

My alarm went off, hooked up to the iPod Alana had gotten me. Love is a Lie by Simple Plan. Music was the only time I allowed me to think of… those people. I growled.

I sat up, Amicia rolling down off of my chest and curled up in my lap, still asleep. She could sleep through a nuclear blast. She's so silly. I picked her up, cradling her to my chest as I did when I came home that day however many months ago. Yes, home. I consider my little room to be my home now. Where else do I have?

_Mom and Ella. _

I groaned as the memories came back. The Flock, exiled… tears began to flood over and I cried. This was the first time in all those months that I had cried. Getting the 'upgrades' to my wings where they sliced them open and operated on them, while I could feel anything, didn't break me. Getting Exiled, didn't break me. But here I am, thinking a simple word. Home. And I just break down like a little baby. I smothered my face into Amicia's fur. She meowed and pet my hair.

"It's okay. I love you." She whispered to me. Turns out she wasn't a normal kitty. She could also morph into different sorts of house cats. No wild cats, apparently. She was strictly domestic.

"Awww, Max. I love you too." Alana came in and hugged me. It was a big bad cry fest. "Would you like to take a break day today? I'll take you around the School and you can meet some other… experiments." She wrinkled her nose at the word and I laughed and nodded as I wiped away the tears.

"Okay! I'm on it!" She swiftly took out her cell phone and called in to report that I wanted to take a break today. "Thankya!' She hung up and smiled at me.

"Both of you guys can come with."

"YAY!" Amicia batted her paws in her own little version of a dance party. What a cutie.

Setting Amicia down, I nodded to Alana and we were off. Sniffling, I thought for a moment of how I had turned into a sort of Fang. But then, feeling my heart break a little more, I shoved the memories aside as I paid attention to where Alana was leading us.

"Well, there is actually just this one girl I want you to meet. You two will get along perfectly. After all, you do remember that letter you got with Amicia?" I nodded. "Well, see this one woman, Bell, she saw you and felt so bad because she knew what it felt like. She had been kicked out of her family, you see, and she thought how you could use a life-long partner. She herself had a cat and she believed that you too ought to have one. So, she asked the School if they had any kittens, and it turned out that they had been working on these two kittens to try and make the two kittens soulmates. Well, it worked and so the woman remembering another young girl like you, gave her one and you the other. The girl I'm going to introduce you to is that other girl with the matching cat. Beware though, this pair is very… how would you say it. Ugh, " She looked to the ceiling for an answer. "Well, powerful. The girl was designed to be the most powerful being in the world. In the old schemes of the School, she was meant to beyond replace you."

She sighed. "But, now you two seem to be obvious best friend material. You will get along very well. I just know it. As Bell knew." We came to a room with class sliding crap doors, like mine, and the room appeared empty.

Looking at the info panel on the wall, I saw that they were supposed to be in there. I looked into the room, and let my enhanced vision take over. Then, I saw them. The girl was laying back on her bed, hands behind her head, one leg bent and the other swinging back and forth suspended from the bed. Her cat was nowhere to be found though, probably under the bed. THERE! I saw a little bit of a black tail sticking out from under the bed.

"Well? They here?" Alana asked me. I gave a very small nod. So, she opened the doors and I walked in with Amicia.

It was practically the same room. But, most of the stuff was black. And if it wasn't black, it was red. I chuckled. I have a feeling that we will get along well.

"Well, Max I would like you to meet, wherever she is, Cali." Alana looked around nervously, not knowing the location of the girl. My enhanced vision allowed me to calmly look at the girl. She had a very muscular build, but not overly. Just enough to get guys to drool all over her. Brown hair brown eyes and a beautiful face completed her to sum her appearance to be fit for a goddess.

"Well, thanks Max. I was just thinking the same for you!" She smiled to me. It was then that her… cat? Came from under the bed. But it wasn't really a cat, actually. It was now a white snow tiger. I raised a single eyebrow as Amicia hissed with her hairs on end. The tiger growled as they both took on a fighting stance.

"Eferus. Play nice. This is your little future girlfriend you're hissing at." Cali calmly said. Eferus relaxed and went up to Amicia to greet her.

"My full name is actually Caliga. Latin name, "she gave me a quick side glance. "means darkness." She sighed as she rolled over.

"Cali. C'mon. It's no time to sulk. You have a new friend here. Why don't you two go play outside?" Alana suggested. "Now I feel like I'm talking to some 2 year olds." She laughed as she threw a set of keys to Cali and left, leaving the doors open.

Shooting up and off of her bed, Cali was running out the door. "Come on Max! Eferus! Amicia! Let's get out of here!" She spread a pair of winds, like bat wings yet they were long and, like my wings, didn't connect to her feet. She sped down the hallway to the right. I peeked out and saw her figure getting smaller and smaller. Eferus was keeping up with her amazingly, and Amicia was halfway down the hallway when she realized I had yet to move.

"Maximum Ride! Get your ass down this hallway and out the door so we can live free!" She shrieked at me. Man, she was one pissed kitty! She nodded her head with certainty, reading my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes as I took off. Superspeed was like walking compared to my new enhanced self. But, we'll get to that later. Now, I had a School to break out of. Alarms went off as red lights flashed and I heard a bang and the shattering of glass. Seconds before, Cali had disappeared around the corner. I smirked, registering what had happened as I also turned the corner. She had blown right through the ultra thick metal doors and through the glass as well. Yup! There she was in front of me.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE! I FEEL HIIIIIIGH!" I heard her scream as she spread her arms and twirled in the air.

"WAHOO!" I joined her in celebrating our great break out, laughing. We shot straight into the sky, now side by side, and we heard the pop of the sonic boom as we accelerated and soon, we were going around 600 mph. We arched and shot in opposite directions on our backs. I angled myself down to the ground as I prepared myself for Cali. Aha, there she was.

"You ready?" She smiled at me.

"For what?" I raised a single eyebrow.

"To go start a new life. We'll be the bestest friends." She nudged me with her shoulder. There was another stab at my heart as I thought of Nudge.

"Why not. Where are we going?" I smiled. I was starting to get excited already.

"Why, New Yawk of cowse." She laughed so hard tears streamed down her face and she clutched her stomach. Seeing her like that just broke through my emotional barrier, as I too began to laugh uncontrollably. We fell to the ground laughing, but soon stood as we heard a gun shot.

"Aha, I see that we have been spotted." Cali peered at the school.

"Let's go," I said, turning to the forest. "We should just get them off our tails so they can't stick us with tracking devices or some crap." I began jogging.

"Rodger Dodger," She smirked as she began to jog next to me.

"It's your blades pal," Eferus smirked as he caught up to us, Amicia right behind him.

"Aww man, I knew I should have changed them," Amicia replied, and she let out a small giggle.

"Crap. I can't remember…" Eferus trailed off. "Stupid commercial." He muttered in defeat.

We all laughed and we clicked our tongues three times, on the third click collectively going into full sprints shooting off in separate directions.

The Chase has begun…


	3. Chapter 3

Exile

Chapter Three

By Lina

We all laughed and we clicked our tongues three times, on the third click collectively going into full sprints shooting off in separate directions.

The Chase has begun…

I could hear the howls of the Erasers behind me, and I could also hear the buzz of the flyboys. I smirked. As if they'd ever be able to catch us again.

Alana was right when she told me that Cali was meant to be the most powerful being on the entire planet. I remember watching Cali being tested one time, I had been only passing by to go to my experiment. However, I remember she was lying on the ground in the middle of a chamber (no use strapping her) and they were throwing grenades at her, later progressing to missiles and so on. I remember hearing the scientists muttering about how they hadn't expected her to have such power, or had known that it was possible.

Cali was the masterpiece of the School. I wasn't jealous, I don't want or need that power. But, it was frightening how much power Cali had. I know I just met her, but I'm not stupid and I've heard so much about her from the scientists who are assigned to her. She can do anything. And when I say anything, I MEAN anything. There is nothing that she can't do. From reading minds, to powering a submarine with her mind, nothing is impossible with her. I'm just glad that she's on my side. Otherwise, I would have had absolutely no chance.

The school did enhance me, mind you. My wings were more powerful. As in, just flapping I could go to 400 miles per hour, and don't get me started on the speeds I can reach when I go supersonic, as Alana liked to call it. I could run faster than a cheetah at a full sprint, which is around 125 mph, and I can keep it up for a good 13 hours, no loss in speed. My arms can lift around 500 pounds and my bone structure has been enhanced so that they don't break so easily anymore. I think it was around 400 pounds of force to break a bone in my body.

Pretty good for a bird girl, huh?

Back to the chase…

So I was running northeast, full sprint, weaving in and out of trees since I'd run right into the surrounding forest. I looked behind me, no one. I chuckled and turned around. As if they'll catch us.

Cali was going South, throwing them off so maybe they wouldn't really think we were sticking together. Amicia and Eferus were going west. They were headed for some sort of cave which Cali and I were supposed to meet them at around 6 o'clock. With a flick of my wrist, I knew the time. Around 3:30. Plenty of time to enjoy myself.

I ran at a tree and climbed to the top of it where I would be concealed by leaves. I sat for 45 minutes, the wind moving my hair and the leaves around me. It was relaxing, and I leaned back against the tree trunk just thinking.

I took off around 5:30 already and I headed west towards Amicia and Eferus. To my left, I could see a black dot flying towards me, but west as well. I smiled, Cali sure was quick with her people. I faced forward again, a slight smile on my face. Then, out of nowhere, something tackled me from above. I pulled in my wings, pretending to fall and not have the ability to get airborne again. I felt the figure pull away and a few seconds later I hit the ground making a small crater around me, dust everywhere. I smirked, perfect cover. I pretended to be hurt and unable to get up. Then, I saw five faces peer over the crater sides. Five faces that I had prayed to never see again in my life, but had yearned to see at the same time. Five faces that exiled me all that time ago.

"Max?" I heard them say collectively.

I gritted my teeth and hopped to my feet. I walked a few paces and turned around. They all looked so sad. To be expected when you kicked out your leader. What do they want now?

Angel stepped forward. My little angel, my baby. One of those who exiled me. My expression which had temporarily softened, hardened into an unemotional mask. Just like Fang. There was a pang in my heart.

"Max, we want you back. We're so sorry, we didn't mean to kick you out of the flock. We were just…"

"How could you not MEAN to kick me out of the flock after telling me to leave?" I used a hard voice. No emotions.

"Max," Nudge stepped forward, tears already gathering in her eyes. "It was a mistake, we thought that you were turning on us. You were becoming separated from the rest of us and we suspected the worst so we told you to leave. But then we realized it was a mistake because you're Max. You're our leader, our mom." There she broke into tears.

I straightened my back and looked at them through careless eyes. There was a bang right next to me and the flock jumped backwards. I looked sideways carelessly to see Cali. Her expression was just as hard and cold as mine, except she had a fiery look in her eyes. She reached out a hand to me and she put it on my shoulder. She was there to back me up, no matter what I wanted to do.

I nodded to her gratefully. Then, for the first time, I looked at Fang. He was looking at me, no mask. I could read him like a book. He was extremely sorry and there was some pity? And some other stuff that I didn't care to understand. Pity, really Fang? Really?

I switched my gaze to look at Gazzy. He looked so sad, my little trooper. He always impressed me. Then, I looked at Iggy. Still sightless, still dependent on others. I felt a need to use what I could do to help him. His blindness was an unfair mistake of the school, and since the school had given me the power to help him, I felt that I should. I still did like Iggy, I could remember him sitting in a corner, head in hands, away from everyone else telling me I was exiled. I looked to Cali who gave me a small nod and a large smile. Angel was looking back and forth between the two of us, hopeful. I took a few steps forward glaring at the others who backed away, and then I stood before Iggy.

"Hey Iggy." I said with a small sad smile.

"Max? I thought that you hated all of us?" He winced, realizing he shouldn't question my kindness. However, I didn't mind.

"You were sitting away from the rest of the flock as they… exiled me. " I paused, "Why?"

Iggy sighed and let his shoulders sag. "I didn't think it was the right thing and I didn't want to take part in kicking you out of the flock."

I nodded understandingly and smiled enthusiastically and I pulled him into a hug. He returned it immediately. It was nice to know someone was against my exile. I pulled away and placed my hands over his eyes and closed my eyes. I felt the power flow through me and out of my hands, to his eyes. I removed my hands and took a step back. Iggy opened his eyes, now bright blue and focused, and he gasped in surprise. I gave him a smile, and he quickly rushed forward to hug me again. I laughed and returned the hug.

"Thank you so much Max!" He was crying in joy. Embarassed, he pulled away and quickly wiped away his tears.

"No problem Iggy." I smirked, then I snapped out my wings and with a single flap launched some 50 feet into the air. Cali was right by me, and we went supersonic and headed west to Amicia and Eferus.

"MAX!" I heard them call from behind me, they had taken off and were trying to follow us. But, at 1000 miles per hour, and no idea where I was going, they didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Exiled

Chapter Four

By Lina

"MAX!" I heard them call from behind me, they had taken off and were trying to follow us. But, at 1000 miles per hour, and no idea where I was going, they didn't stand a chance.

We reached the cave in about 3 minutes. Amicia was excited to see me as Eferus played it cool and he and Cali just did head nods. Their smirk gave away that they really did miss eachother, just didn't need to jump all over each other as Amicia and I did.

We decided to set up camp at the cave. Cali left to get firewood and I stayed with Amicia and Eferus who were getting to know each other pretty well. I flew up to the top of the mountain which the cave was on. I climbed up to the top of a tree and saw the most beautiful view. It made me feel so small and insignificant. I heard a twig snap from below me. I quickly looked down and saw a boy, around 16 or 17 I think, dressed in all black. Crap, it's Fang.

"How did you follow me?" I muttered to myself. He looked up and I quickly flattened myself against the tree. However, I had a feeling that he could just sense I was up in the tree like I could sense he was on the ground. As I suspected, when I peeked over the side of my branch I saw him climbing up the tree. Silently, I stepped from branch to branch so I was on the opposite side of the tree. Then, I made a quick jump into the next tree over, and jumped to a tree behind that one which was full enough that Fang wouldn't be able to see me, but I would be able to see him. I lay flat on a branch, watching as Fang reached the top of the tree I'd been in only seconds ago. I was sure he wouldn't be able to see me so I allowed myself to let my eyes wander over him.

He looked the same as he did when I left. Still dirty clothes, hair cut the same way, but his eyes seemed empty. Like he was missing something.

_It's you Max._

**What do you mean by that?**

_The thing missing is you. He is in L-O-V-E with you._

**Then why would he exile me.**

_Maybe he hadn't quite realized it then. Oh, and by the way, he knows where you are._

At her last comment, I looked to see where he was and didn't see him. I pulled in my feet so I was squatting on the branch. I turned around to find an open area of the tree where I could jump out. The only problem was, all I could see was black. Looking up, I realized I'd been caught. It was Fang.

"Shoot." I muttered as I quickly started to back away. Only, I forgot I was on a tree branch and I went right on off, and fell on the ground.

**I feel extremely stupid right now.**

The only answer I got was hysterical laughter echoing in my mind. Thanks Cali.

_No problem. _

I could tell she was still laughing. I lay my head down on the ground and groaned.

"You okay Max?" Fang was kneeling next to me, looking at me worried with one hand extended towards my head.

"Absolutely fine, " I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "School," I said. He gave me a quick nod, but in his eyes I could see that he wanted to know more, and he felt like a jerk for kicking me out. Scratch that, more that a jerk.

More like a *insert dirty swear word of choice here (make sure it is extremely insulting)*.

I just lay on the ground, looking at the sky. I didn't really want to run from Fang. I'd matured at the school, and now I realized that though people are untrustworthy minus the select amount that are, you should hear them out if they seriously regret something.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you haven't taken off yet," Fang said, worried.

"I'm going to hear you out, okay? Now just tell me what you want to say before I DO leave." I was getting a little bit irritable, so I hoped for his sake he'd start talking.

He nodded, then lay down on his back next to me. I felt a buzz in my stomach and frowned. I'm not sick am I?

"Well, for starters, I'm so so so so so sorry," He was genuine with his words, and seemed to be trying to choose what he was going to say next carefully. I was already forgiving him though. I mentally did a facepalm, if that's possible. I'm supposed to be the tough Maximum Ride.

_You are Max, but I'm pretty sure… no, I KNOW that you love him back. You guys are soul mates, you know it and that is why you can't hate him. Not for a moment. You just think it's hate, but it's not. _

I digested what Cali was telling me and decided that… she was having problems. I mean, really? That's like, incest almost. I mean, I consider him to be my brother, for real. So, it would be wrong for something to happen between us. You agree, right?

_No. You are not brother and sister. Not in any way, just that you are good friends and get along well. Get along VERY well._

I could just see her raising her eyebrows suggestively right now, and rolled my eyes. Then, I noticed Fang had been talking the whole time.

"… and I just feel so bad because it's almost like we kicked someone out who had been with us for so long, just because you seemed a little disconnected for a few days. But that's it really. I'm sorry Max. I should have never thought bad of you." He frowned as he finished the story which I hadn't really listened to nor really needed to hear. I forgave him.

"It's okay Fang, I forgive you guys. I really do." He looked at me and smiled, a full blown smile. I had only one choice, return the smile.

Then, I frowned. Who says this won't happen again? And, if I really cared about the flock, would I go back to them? I'm top wanted by the school, and I don't think they'll be able to keep up. I stood, whipped out my wings, and took off at top speed to find Cali.

"Max? Where are you going? Was it something I said?" Fang yelled after me.

Cali and I had some serious decisions to make…


	5. Chapter 5

Exiled

Chapter 5

By Lina

Then, I frowned. Who says this won't happen again? And, if I really cared about the flock, would I go back to them? I'm top wanted by the school, and I don't think they'll be able to keep up. I stood, whipped out my wings, and took off at top speed to find Cali.

"Max? Where are you going? Was it something I said?" Fang yelled after me.

Cali and I had some serious decisions to make…

Landed at the mouth of the cave at a run and quickly skid to a stop. Cali was sitting there feeding a small fire. Eferus lay by her side, purring, and Amicia was snuggled into her side. I wish I had someone to do that with. Never mind that, I wish I was a kitty. I chuckled. Cali looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Glad to see that you survived the embarrassment. However," she tilted her head. "it seems to me that you wish to discuss something with me?" She raised her eyebrows and patted the spot beside her.

I flopped onto my stomach and just stared at the fire for a few minutes. I loved the way the flames danced. Such power, yet so enticing. Not beautiful, but so captivation still. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I need to know if I can trust the flock again." There, I'd said it. Why was I nervous? I didn't want to hear that they could never be trusted again, because that would crush me.

"Well," Cali started as she put a marshmellow on the end of her stick. Where it came from? No idea. "It seems to me that Fang as well as the rest of the flock are very sorry and feel like complete idiots for believing that the one girl who loved them more than anything in the world since she was born had turned against them." Her tone changed to sarcasm. "I mean, seriously, who would throw out the one person keeping everyone alive and together. It's like disowning the most loving mother on the earth, who cared for you and who was at the same time your best friend, just because she had gotten a little distant for a few days." She turned to me, sympathetic. "That's a load of crap."

"Thanks Cali, for your honest opinion. So, in essence, are you telling me that they made a big mistake and won't make it again?" I looked up at her, hopeful.

"Yes, I am very sure they can be trusted." I dropped my eyes as I remembered what other problems had kept me from answering Fang immediately.

"What else is troubling you?"

"Well," I thought through what I was going to say, not wanting to say the wrong words and to communicate my thoughts precisely. This was a big decision for us all.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself though my hands shook at how life could change far more than in the last 7 months, which seemed impossible.

"The school altered me so that I was nearly undefeatable, right?" Cali nodded. "However, you ARE undefeatable. Right?" After a moment's hesitation, Cali nodded, her eyes portraying the fury inside of her. "So, they have created these… monsters to hunt us down because we're out here, right?" Cali looked at me, surprised.

I wasn't supposed to know about these monsters yet. Cali had been having nightmares where she yelled, screamed, and thrashed in her sleep. They'd woken me up and I had tried to calm her, but she would hit me with such force that I would fly to the opposite side of the cave. Then, I listened. She yelled of monsters, terrible creatures, more powerful that Omega. And they had been created to stop us. I got goose bumps at the thought. They must have enough of a potential to harm us that Cali has nightmares.

"How do you… never mind. Now I know." She read my mind. "What are you getting at?"

"I don't know whether or not it would be safe for the flock to travel with us. As in, if we get attacked, we can travel at extreme speeds. They cannot. We can withstand almost any injury. They cannot. Catch my drift?" Cali smirked.

"Yeah, I caught that drift." She winked at me. Then, her expression sobered. "I don't think that we could merge. Or you merge with them and I go my own way. Whatever way. You and I need to stay together. We've been made to help each other, and nobody else is on our level." She looked at me, shy. "You're my only friend around here. And most definitely the only person I'll ever truly trust with my life. You can't leave me, and so that is no option. However, what about Fang?"

I looked away, out into the distance. "What about him?"

"Oh c'mon, he's like a sexy beast. You can't kiss him and stay just, brother and sisters." She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't work that way. Plus, you two are SOUL MATES."

"I highly doubt that." I said, but I was blushing. "I'm not…"

"Good enough for Fang?" Cali looked shocked. "That is totally bull. You are better than him. He should feel honored to be loved by you." She rolled her eyes. "You got issues girl."

"And what about you?" I smirked. "You are absolutely gorgeous, but when I say it seriously you wave it off. Yeah, you make jokes about it, but you don't really believe it. Even when it is obvious that you are probably among the most beautiful ever to walk on this dirt!" I smiled.

"Whatever." Cali muttered.

"So what do we do?" I asked her.

"We run." She whispered.

And with that we looked into the distance, trying to find out what our lives would be like in the days to come.

LINEBREAK!

I woke up around midnight to a series of sticks breaking about a quarter of a mile away. My enhanced hearing allowed me to hear so far away. However, usually animals have more careful footsteps, and there were a lot of breaking twigs coming closer and closer to our cave. I got up into a crouch and began to pack up, not bothering to make sure Cali was up because if I heard it and was woken by it, then she surely was. I had everything in my backpack and looked up to see Cali shaking Eferus and Amicia awake.

They stretched and remained quiet, already familiar with what to do. Cali put out the rest of the fire, and met my eye, telling me with her eyes we weren't going to run away just yet. Instead we turned around and went into the farthest and darkest corner of the cave. Cali switched our clothing so that we were in black fighting suits and our hair was even black. All of this was a precaution so whoever was coming wouldn't see us, but because it was so dark in the corner it would have been a waste to use Cali's powers just to keep us invisible. Who knows what was going to come up in the future. We made no noise as we lay on the floor of the cave. Motionless, just listening.

My heart was beating a mile per minute when I noticed that they were climbing up to the cave. It was about 200 feet up the mountain, so maybe 15 minute climb if they were quick. I don't know, I haven't paid attention to those sorts of things while running for my life and when I have wings on my back. Suddenly though, five figures flew into the cave. Then I remembered how thick the trees below were, so they had to climb only a small part of the rock face.

Cali and I didn't breath, didn't move as they took into consideration the fire and the rest of the large cave. Then, they sat down and began to talk.

"So, why are we only travelling at night?" Nudge asked.

"Because it seems as though Max and that other girl are travelling during the day. So, when we find them, we can catch them off guard." Angel answered her.

Nudge looked at Fang, who nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a stupid idea." Iggy muttered. He was still looking at everything and everyone with fascination. "They're like, superbeings. And they're extremely smart, obviously the best at surviving outdoors. We won't catch them."

"And how do you know this after meeting them once?" Angel frowned.

"I could tell. And we know Max. And by what Fang told us," He nodded towards Fang. "The school has done a good bit of tinkering with Max back at the school."

At this the rest of the flock hung their heads in shame.

_So they regret it for real?_

**Seems like it.**

_Do they know that we're here?_

I looked at Cali and she shook her head no. I felt a paw tap my right shoulder and turned my head to see Amicia. She gestured for me to lower my head, I did so.

"I really have to sneeze." She whispered so softly even I could barely hear it. My eyes widened in alarm. When she sneezed, it was like an elephant trumpeting. It was absolutely not a quiet matter. I needed to warn Cali. I turned my head, but Cali wasn't there.

_Cali! Where did you go?_

I didn't get an answer, which frightened me to no end. I looked for Eferus, no sign of him. Then, I turned back to where the flock was sitting. I didn't see her anywhere, I even checked the roof of the cave. Nothing. Where did she go? Then, I looked out into the distance. There was a buzzing black mass on the right, yet still farther away. And there seemed to be another dot hovering some distance from here, waiting for the mass.

Oh no.

She wouldn't.

She COULDN'T.

She told me that we needed each other.

But then again, she was indestructible.

But that wasn't for sure.

And I was her friend.

While I was trying to decide what to do, I was scared out of my wits by a loud noise that sounded like an elephant, coming from a little kitten next to me. The Flock turned and stared in my general direction. No one moved.

"Go to Eferus, Amicia. Go to Eferus. "

I could feel her looking at me, confused.

"How do I find him?"

"He's your soul mate, you'll find him." I turned and gave her a slight smile. She mewed back at me, then did a slow prance out into the fading light of the cave, where the Flock could see her. She rubbed herself against the wall of the cave, playing the cute part perfectly.

"Awwww! It's a little kitty! Fang, can I have it?" Angel used her bambi eyes.

"Sure, just go get it." Fang gave her the tiniest smile.

I chuckled in my mind. Like they would be able to catch Amicia.

Angel began to walk towards her slowly, beckoning to her and making noises to get her to come to her. The second her hands were a foot away, Amicia took off and was gone. Angel ran to the side, horrified, as she (I assume) saw the kitten fall into the trees. Angel went back to the rest of the flock and sat down with her head in her hands. There was a pang in my heart as I remembered how I would hug her to make her feel better.

"It's okay Angel, there will be other kitties." Nudge smiled at Angel, but it didn't help her mood.

Angel stared at the floor of the caved. "I want Max," she whispered. And suddenly, she was crying. She was crying so hard that her entire small frame was shuddering with the sobs. She was overcome by grief, and my instinct to comfort her was getting stronger and stronger. Then, Gazzy went to try and comfort her. He whispered in her ear, "Remember how strong Max was. We need to be that strong, and when we find her then she will take care of us again!"

The only problem was that this had the opposite affect. Angel cried harder, if that was at all possible, and Gazzy too was beginning to cry. At first he just wiped away the tears and grimaced, but he soon couldn't help it anymore and clutched his sister for dear life as they wept. The sight of them, those two little troopers who I had loved with all my heart, made me realize that I, despite what they had all done, had truly forgiven the flock.

No, I told myself. That can't be true. You see them one time after seven months, and you forgive them? That is weak.

But it wasn't, I loved them all so much that I could forgive them for even killing me. For sending me to a torture chamber. For sending me to the school.

At that moment, I couldn't lay there and watch as their hearts tore themselves apart, I had to comfort them. But then again, I couldn't stay with them. Not with the monsters. And if they knew that I had forgiven them already, wouldn't that make it worse? Make them have all that much more reason to follow me? I looked at the buzzing mass approaching the hovering dot. Approaching Cali. Cali, who was ready to defeat these things by herself so I could utilize this moment to set things right. Because maybe I should set things right before I left them in ruins.

I kept running in circles, and unlike in books or movies, time was still going by. Iggy had leaked a few tears, and Nudge had too, though she had the most stubborn look on her face. Fang was looking at the ground, obviously biting down on his lip so hard that blood was dripping on the floor of the cave. They needed me.

In that moment, I decided that if I left them like this, they'd be much easier to defeat than if I healed their breaking hearts and made them the unstoppable flock again.

With that in mind, I burst out of the shadows and tackled the two of them in a great big hug.

"I've missed you guys so much," I said as I hugged them, being careful not to use my full strength.

"Max?" They gasped. And then everyone was hugging each other and crying. Except me. Yes, I was hugging everybody, but I wasn't crying. I couldn't cry. I looked into the distance at Cali. But I just saw a large black swarm. It was getting more and more condense. Confused, I began to loosen my hold on the flock. They began to pull away as they realized what I was doing, and began to ask me what was wrong but their words barely registered.

The black mass appeared to pulsate, as in expand and contract. Then, I saw these waves, they looked like sound waves, and they were coming from the mass in the sky. Even at least 20 miles away, I could see that something was in the center of it causing the mass to act this way. Then, I got a closer look.

I could see each monster clearly. They were disgusting, but that's for another time. The issue at hand was a figure in the center who seemed to be getting slower and slower as time went on.

**Max. Help.**


	6. Chapter 6

Exiled

Chapter Six

By Lina

I could see each monster clearly. They were disgusting, but that's for another time. The issue at hand was a figure in the center who seemed to be getting slower and slower as time went on.

**Max. Help.**

"No." I whispered in disbelief. And then I was over the edge of the cave and a second away from barreling into the mass that hung in the sky like a pulsating disco ball. However, I was thrown back with insane force as a sound wave hit me. Then, I could hear a song. It was so loud it seemed to echo within my head.

Prison gates won't open up for me

On my hands and knees I'm crawilin'

Oh, I reach for you

I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

I flew towards the mass again, and as I saw the pulse coming towards me, went supersonic. I was launched into the center of the monsters, where I found myself next to Cali who was fighting for her life.

The monsters were green, with disgusting warts all over them. They stank of rotten eggs, skunks, and spoiled meat mixed with the smell of the sewer. Their eyes were extremely large, the size of four softballs, and they must have been 10 feet tall. They had no wings and seemed to float in the air with no effort. They had no real hair, though a layer of slime seemed to cover their bodies, and they had 16 claws on each of their hands and 32 claws on both of their feet. Definitely not your regular fairytale monsters.

Due to my distraction, a monster got the best of me and decided to taste my shoulder. I felt him grab my shoulders firmly, and though I was surprised I reassured myself I could not be hurt. I was proven wrong.

I screamed so loud it seemed as though all those around me were deafened by the sound. The monster had specially crafted teeth that were in rows of four, sharpened to such a point that my skin, which could resist bullets and knives, was cut into so deep I could feel the teeth on my bone. Then, the burning began.

It felt as though liquid fire spread through my veins and silent me. My mouth was still in a scream yet no sound came from me. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth, and with all of my strength I brought my elbow back into the monster.

He was dislodged from my shoulder and he went flying. I turned my back to Cali in order to keep the monsters from sneaking up on her. Blood dripped from my shoulder down my arm to the ground. This wasn't going all too well.

_How do we kill them?_

**No pressure points. We need weapons, here…**

Cali passed me a whip. A glowing whip that reminded me of a lightsaber. I raised it up, made it crack above my head so loud my ears went rather numb, and I brought it down on the monsters around me with an anger so great that they seemed surprised I hated them so much. They went down in pairs of two as I slashed and the whip cut straight through their bodies. A gruesome sight, but it was either them or us.

There was a pause in the attacks as they regrouped, and I turned to Cali. Only problem being that she wasn't there. I looked at the ground and saw dust in the air. Now I was _really_ ticked off. I slashed even quicker, my strokes lightening fast and lethal. Soon, the last monster fell, his disgusting head with him. I watched him fall to the ground, only at the tree line he turned to dust and was gone.

_Well, I hope that he doesn't show up again one day… _

Cali. I shot towards the spot where I saw her fall and found her lying on the ground, gasping. Amicia and Eferus were both at her side, licking her wounds.

"How did they cut you?" I asked her, as I began to wave my hand over her cuts and bruises in order to heal her.

"Well, you know how I'm invincible and stuff?" She said. I nodded my head. "Well, somehow they managed to weaken me with a specially tipped injector. What was in it seems to have weakened me." She frowned. "However, I felt that I had the ability to fight it. I just need more practice."

I nodded, it was strange that they had been able to weaken her; however, they had created her in the first place, so to speak. But then again, she could fight it. She could beat the injection. She just needed more experience with it.

"What was with the Nickelback?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It helps me to fight, music," She looked up at me and shook her head. "Don't bother to try and understand, I'm a freak."

"No, you're not," I argued. "And even if you are a freak, I am one too. That means that you'll never be alone."

We smiled at each other, grateful for our quick yet strong friendship.

"Well we need to get going now. You all healed?" I was concerned, she was undefeatable yet she had already been compromised after being out only a few days.

"I'm absolutely fine. See?" She twirled for me and struck a playboy pose. I laughed.

"We're such weirdos sometimes," I said as I struck a pose as well.

"Work it dahling, work it. You must pout more. Feel the powah of youw bahdy." Eferus attempted at an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Amicia sighed. "Why me? Why me?" She did a face palm with her paw.

"You know you love me," Eferus said to her.

"But still, the AGONY!" Amicia groaned.

"We should all be in a Spanish soap opera," Cali said.

I laughed, then asked her, "Cuando comes?" (When do you eat?)

She made a stern, serious face. "No como." (I don't eat.)

We all burst out laughing and rolled on the floor of the forest. Dearest readers, you probably do not understand how that was humorous at all, but to us that was the funniest joke told yet. It's kind of an inside joke… but it is what it is. No clue why it's so funny though.

"MAX!" I heard from my left. They were still a while away, the flock, and I turned to Cali with a pained look on my face.

"We have to leave them." I said. "That's the only way. They wouldn't survive those monsters."

"But Max, you shoulder," Cali gestured to my still open shoulder, and I noticed that the burning was still extremely horrible. My face set into a pained expression, it hurt.

"What about it?" I asked her. "You can heal it, right?"

"I tried to but it seems that something isn't right about the poison." She glanced at me sideways as she turned to Eferus. "We may need to see your mom."

I frowned. I didn't want to cause anyone any more pain with my leave than necessary, but I couldn't necessarily die either.

"Fine, but we need to escape the flock now." Cali nodded and with that we jumped into the air. Cali took off for my mom's house right away with Eferus and Amicia running on the ground, but I stayed just to see what they would say, and made myself invisible. Hovering 20 feet above the now cleared circle in the forest, I could hear them before I could see them in the clearing.

Angel and Nudge came running into the clearing with Gazzy right behind them. Only a second after Iggy and Fang sprinted into the clearing. Their faces were drained of their hope as they realized no one was there. That they were too late.

"Where did she go?" Angel asked. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Angel," Fang replied. "I honestly don't know."

"Can't you use your power to find her though?" Nudge asked, still ever hopeful.

_New power? What new power?_

**You gotta hear this Max… it explains everything.**

"I don't know, she's probably far gone by now," Fang sighed, but there still was a glimmer of hope reflected in his eyes.

"You got her last time and she was really far from us," Nudge retorted. "Do it now, she goes so fast every second counts!"

"Well, alright then," Fang gave in. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was gone…


	7. Chapter 7

Exiled

Chapter Seven

By Lina

"You got her last time and she was really far from us," Nudge retorted. "Do it now, she goes so fast every second counts!"

"Well, alright then," Fang gave in. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was gone…

… and then he was hovering right next to me.

I was shocked. So, he could basically teleport straight to me? What an ability. Could it be any worse for me?

"Did it work?" Nudge asked.

The flock looked up at Fang curiously, trying to find me. I didn't breath for fear of him hearing me. Or for Iggy to hear me.

"I don't know. Maybe," Fang started, but before he could finish his sentence, Angel spoke.

"Maybe she's invisible!" I nearly did a facepalm. They were catching on, fast. I needed to leave, but first I somehow had to make them lose all hope.

"So she should be hovering right next to you Fang! Quick! Wave your arms around and stuff! See if you hit something! ANYTHING!" Nudge was hanging off of a thin thread of hope originating with Fang's ability to not only transport, but transport straight to my side. And, not even coincidentally, to my right side. My right hand man. This wasn't looking so good for me.

Suddenly, Fang began to wave his arms around as Nudge had told him to, but I was right there so I'd already moved. I quickly maneuvered across to be hovering opposite of where Fang was, looking like an idiot. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"She's right there!" Iggy was pointing straight at me, smiling. Crap.

Fang transported by my side again and flung himself in my direction. I was prepared though. I dropped to the ground. I quickly stepped back into the tree line, so quiet not even Iggy could hear me, until I accidentally tripped and fell on my butt.

I groaned. Somebody hated me today because absolutely nothing was working out for me.

I threw my feet over my head and rolled so that I was kneeling on the ground. I turned to my right just as Fang appeared.

_Should I let him find me?_

**No. It'll just hurt them more.**

_Good point._

At that, I jumped into the sky and shot off towards my mom's house.

**By the way, these cookies are PHENOMENAL!**

I laughed as I shot over houses. I was at 600 mph, not going faster because, well, I didn't quiet feel like it. Cali had gone around 2500 or something, a fantastically wonderful speed. I decided to take about 45 minutes for my trip. Why rush? Besides the cookies… I really just felt like slowing down for a bit. Everything had been changing so rapidly lately.

About 10 minutes after I'd left the flock, I came to land in a secluded part of a town where I planned to grab something to eat. I flicked my wrist. 7:30. Perfect time to feed Max.

Smiling, I opened the doors to Taco Bell. There was a jingle, a happy jingle. How stupid. Why do they attach bells to the doors anyways? I mean, it should be like a gong. Or maybe, a cow mooing. Something exotic and fun besides a constantly ringing bell that drives the employees so crazy they begin to notice the bell less and less until people complain.

I'm reading into this bell thing a tad bit too much.

I walked up to the counter and no one had showed up yet. So, I rang a bell. Once again, a bell. I think that this place has far too many bells for the health of the people working here.

A guy walked up, light brown hair, a head and a half taller than me, and tired looking. He looked up, and seemed to wake up more as he saw me. Smiling, he asked me what I wanted.

"How about, everything?" I asked him, a smile playing on my lips. I actually did need everything on the menu, I ate even more now. But I guess I was going to have to play this up a little with some trickery.

_Hey Cali, can you magic me a truck or two full of partying, yelling teenagers?_

**Sure thing Max.**

A truck full of routy teenagers pulled up in front of the Taco Bell, all the kids pointing at me and yelling about how hungry they are.

"Actually," I said as I leaned against the counter. "Could you double up on everything on the menu? I mean, look at this. There's some 15 guys out there and like, 3 girls and they all eat like tomorrow is not going to happen. Plus, they all handed me $50 so I have plenty to cover this extremely unusual and large order, so don't worry about that. Deal?" I smiled to him as I pulled out a few hundreds and some fifty dollar bills.

"Ummmmm," He seemed at a loss for words. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled and said, "Sure, I can get you everything."

About 20 minutes later I had gotten my order, taken it onto the truck where I distributed everything as we headed out of town, then the illusion turned to nothing and I ate everything while balancing on a tree and watching a bunch of squirrels fight over an acorn. I'd even named them. The squirrels, I mean.

**What a nice dinner.**

_Yeah, it was._

**No, I mean your mom made me dinner, and oh my gosh I don't think that I'm actually alive now. The food was just too heavenly.**

_I know what you mean. I remember her cooking. Like heaven on Earth right there._

I smiled to myself as I went through fond memories I had of being at Mom and Ella's house. I missed them.

Setting my trash on fire and burying the ashes, I took off into the night sky again. I hovered, looking at the stars and enjoying them. I sighed, realizing how tired I was. Maybe I should stay. Plus, then Peanut and Whitney wouldn't be lonely. (The squirrels, ya know.) I slowly lowered myself back down until I lay comfortably on the branch again. This time, I took the leaves and other branches out of my vision so I could lay and watch the stars.

_I'm going to set out again later, okay Cali?_

**Sounds good to me. I'm on a couch for now. Can't upgrade to bed yet. That's too comfy for me. And yet this couch just seems to envelop me in all it's comfy squishy softness. It's so lovely. And yet, I can feel myself just drifting to slee—**

I smiled to myself. Oh yes, that couch is very comfy.

"Good night Cali." I whispered into the night, and the smile stayed on my face as I thought of how great everything seemed at that moment. And then, the flock came to mind. Angel no long had the power to neither read nor feel my mind. A good thing for me. And Fang had a new power. Iggy could see, thanks to me. And I hope that Gazzy and Nudge also could do something new, as well as Iggy. It's always good for us to have some more powers, helps us to evade danger and keep eachother safe.

But then, too much power is horrible. Not just horrible, but horrible pronounced Spanish-ly with the e accent, horrible. That's how bad it got. Take Cali for instance. And myself, even. The school would never stop hunting us until their death.

I sat up straight on my branch. That was it. We needed to destroy the school. Then, Cali and I could join the flock and we could all be happy together.

I smiled. The answer to all my problems. And with this power, we could do it. Piece of cake. But then, I wonder how many monsters they have by now. And speaking of which, I looked at my shoulder. I rotated it, no problem at all. Removing the bandages, I looked at it. All healed. Just scars. I would be fine.

I lay back down on my branch. Tomorrow, we would take out the poison in my blood that, though the bite was healed, still burned and made me feel slightly odd. Everything was going to be alright.

"Goodnight Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy." I whispered as I looked at the stars.

"Goodnight Fang." I smiled, recalling his face in one of his rare smiles.

"Goodnight Max."


End file.
